09 września 1992
TVP 1 8:00 Dzień dobry 9:00 Wiadomości poranne 9:10 Program dnia 9:15 Mama i ja 9:30 Domowe przedszkole 9:55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10:00 Arcydzieła sztuki filmowej: Złodzieje rowerów - film włoski (powt. z wtorku) 11:35 Magazyn konsumenta 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Program dnia 12:15 - 16:00 Telewizja Edukacyjna 12:15 Magazyn Notowań: Sposób na zboże, Magazyny i urządzenia do przetwórstwa zbóż. 12:45 Formiści polscy - film dok. 13:10 Swego nie znacie... - Katalog zabytków: Radzyń Podlaski (pałac) - najlepiej zachowana rezydencja magnacja z czasów rokoka 13:20 Wokół Laokona: Ekspozycja obrazu El Greca ze zbiorów waszyngtońskiej National Art Gallery w Muzeum Narodowym w Warszawie 13:40 Wielka historia małych miast - Łęczyca, jeden z najstarszych grodów polskich 14:10 W kręgu Rybczyńskiego (2) 14:40 Sensacje XX wieku: Spali pan Europę 15:10 Pan Adam (1): Dlaczego o przyszłości teatru decydują młodzi, a nie starzy? 15:35 Szkoły w Europie: Bez opóźnień (Francja) 15:55 Program dnia 16:00 Sami o sobie - magazyn nastolatków oraz film prod. angielskiej "Oddział dziecięcy" /2/ 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Syn wyspy (10) - serial prod. USA 18:15 Klinika zdrowego człowieka - Tylko dla mężczyzn, czyli andropauza 18:40 Laboratorium - Podsłuchanie wszechświata /1/: Wielkie ucho - o największym radioteleskopie świata 19:00 Wieczorynka 19:30 Wiadomości 20:10 Studio sport 22:00 Rodzina rodzinie 22:30 Kwadrans ze szkockim zespołem Big Country 22:45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:00 Jutro w programie 23:05 Z biegiem lat, z biegiem dni /2/ - Kraków 1886 - serial TP 0:30 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8:00 Panorama 8:10 Program lokalny 8:40 Piłkarze /13/ - serial anim. 9:10 Pokolenia - serial 9:30 Świat kobiet 10:00 Rock Steady /5/ - serial muzyczny 11:00 Na życzenie: Powtórka najciekawszych programów Dwójki 16:25 Powitanie 16:30 Panorama 16:40 Sport 16:50 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16:55 Pokolenia - serial 17:20 Meandry Architektury: Bliżej natury - o projektowaniu ogródków działkowych 17:40 Giełda - magazyn kupców i przemysłowców 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Piłkarze /13/ - serial anim. (powt.) 18:55 Filmy Juzo Itamiego: Pogrzeb - film 21:00 Panorama 21:30 Ekspress reporterów 22:05 Studio teatralne Dwójki: Zun - spektakl Teatru Ekspresji Wojciecha Misiury 22:55 Skazany na nieistnienie - film dok. T. Pawlickiego o Witoldzie Pileckim 24:00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Lat‘s Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E. Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komed. 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Baby Talk — serial obycz. 19.30 E. Street — austral. serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 V — serial s-f 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Doctor Doctor — serial komediowy 24.00 Ulica San Francisco — serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Rajd Paryż-Moskwa-Pekin, dzień 8 Kazachta-Uralsk 9.00 Europejska piłka nożna, migawki liga hiszpańska i holenderska 11.00 Golf PGA, Mistrzostwa Europy Canona, migawki 12.00 Eurobik 12.30 Futbol NFL 1992, Waszyngton-Dallas 14.30 Eurobik 15.00 Boks zawodowy w Norwich 17.00 Rajd Paryż-Moskwa-Pekin dzień 8, Kazachka-Uralisk 17.30 Wyścigi samochodów, Mistrzostwa Świata, runda 5, Japonia 18.30 Kręgle, Mistrzostwa Holandii 19.30 Tajski kickboxing 20.30 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych w Singen 21.30 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata, 22.00 Golf PGA, seniorzy w Millwaukee, USA 23.15 Golf PGA w Europie i USA — przegląd tygodnia 23.30 Rajd Paryż-Moskwa-Pekin, dzień 9 Uralks-Bajganin 24.00 Baseball, pierwsza loga, Boston-Oakland 2.00 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone Angel 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — 5 teledysków wybranych przez widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Ostatnie przygotowania do Video Music Awards 2.00 Video Music Awards — uroczystość wręczenia nagród, na żywo z Los Angeles 5.00 Night Videos — teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wydanie poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.50 Owen Marshall — serial USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni — serial famil. USA 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.00 Viva — show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial famil. USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial famil. USA 15.00 Szef — serial krym., USA 15.55 ChiPs — serial krym. USA 16.45 US Open’92 live — transmisja z Flushing Meadow 18.45 RTL aktuell — wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial famil. USA 20.15 Zweimal Rom und zurick (Little White Lies) — komedia USA, 1989 22.00 Stern TV — magazyn telewizyjny 22.30 Gong Show — samozwańcze talenty 23.00 Właśnie Alaska! — serial USA 23.50 RTL aktuell — wiadomości 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial famil. USA 0.30 Hammer — serial USA 1.00 US Open ‘92 podsumowanie 1.30 US Open ‘92 live 5.00 Baretta — serial USA Sat 1 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn (powt. z wtorku) 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 9.05 Kino News (powt. z niedzieli) 9.20 Hotel (powt. z wtorku) 10.10 Opa kann's nicht lassen (powt. z wtorku) 12.05 Glücksrad (powt. z wtorku) po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — notowania giełdowe 13.25 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Nachbarn — austral, serial famil po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensacyjny USA, po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Glucksrad — gra 20.00 Kto będzie nową Scarlett? po progr.: WetterNews — prognoza pogody 20.15 Ja, ja die Libe in Tirol — film fab. RFN 22.05 Akut — afery, analizy, argumenty 22.35 Schreinemakers live 23.40 SAT 1 News — wiadomości i sport 23.45 Geliebte Geisel (Sweet Hostage) — film fab. USA 1.25 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) 2.15 SAT 1 Sport Rai Uno 6:50 – 9:50 TV śniadaniowa 7:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Spróbuj jeszcze Harry – serial 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Cień na słońcu – serial, reż. Tony Richardson 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Wiadomości z Mediolanu 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 13:55 Trzy minuty o… 14:00 Kiedy się kocha – film, reż. Philip Moeller, wyk. Katharine Hepburn 15:25 Tobruk – film wojenny, reż. Arthur Hiller 17:15 Oto RAI UNO 17:55 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Pies taty – serial 18:40 Tysiące i jedna Rosja 19:15 Wenecja ’92 – festiwal filmowy 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Gdzie przesuwa się ziemia – film, reż. Anthony Mann 22:20 Miss Włoch ‘92 22:45 Wiadomości 23:00 Sportowa środa 0:00 Wiadomości 0:30 Dzisiaj w parlamencie 0:40 Spotkanie w kinie 0:50 Północ i okolice 1:15 Fantastyczne party – serial 1:40 Niemoralni – film, reż. Pietro Germi 3:15 Wiadomości 3:30 Kocie oczy – serial 4:20 Nieprzyjaciele 5:05 Program rozrywkowy 5:50 Teatr: „Bracia Karamazow”